Shadowhunter high
by Eruditeviolinfreak
Summary: Clary Fray was a normal teen well, she was before she met the senior bad boy Jace Wayland. Will they fall in love or become mortal enemies? I will add more chapters if ya'll please review.
1. Chapter 1

I own no characters only the plot line

Clary P.O.V.

My alarm clock went off at precisely 5:30 a.m. I mindlessly searched in the dark for the snooze button. Then it hit was the first day of freshman year. I jumped out of bed and dashed to the bathroom, beating my new step-father Luke there.

"Come on Clary I have to be at work in an hour." Luke pleaded with me on the opposite side of the door.

"So, today is the first day of school." Luke finally gave up and went away. I finally got out and blow dried my hair. My curly red hair was not agreeing with me . In the end I just put it in a messy bun and threw on a black t-shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, and my black leather boots. After I had applied a minimal amount of makeup. (Mostly concealer and mascara.)

The steps creaked under my feet as I rushed downstairs. My Mom was putting on her coat and attempting to get me to hurry up. I hated the fact that my mother had to drive me to school. It wouldn't be long till i got my learners permit though,just a couple of weeks. The first thing i saw was my best friends Simon and Izzy. They both had feelings for each other but refused to admit it and I didn't understand why. I climbed out of the car and scurried over to them. Izzy hugged me and started jumping up and down. She was excited to see some of the hot senior was more calm and gave me a simple side hug and asked how I was doing.The warning bell rang and we were thrilled that we had 4 of our 6 classes together.

We started walking to our first high school class ever.

Jace P.O.V.

The moment I saw her my day instantly got better. Her beautiful fiery red hair was pulled back into a clicking of her boots matched the beating of my heart. I think high school will be enjoyable. I tried to listen to what the teacher was saying but, I couldn't help to do anything other than think about her. My phone gently vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Alec.

Alec: Jace man, ur staring again.

Me: is it that obvious

Alec: YES

I slid my phone back in my pocket, ending the conversation. I didn't care if I was staring she was gorgeous.

Clary P.O.V.

The bell rang throughout the halls. Finally math class was over. I make my way down the hall to the art room. I was taking art senior art I walked into the classroom,I felt intimidated. I was the only student that wasn't a senior. I was talented but, not as talented as my mother or these kids. there was only one thing I could do, try my hardest. I still had a few minutes till class started. I pulled out my brand new touchscreen phone and texted Isabelle.

Me: hay gurl

Izzy:hay what sup

Me: the sky

Izzy: smartass

Me: thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Clary P.O.V.

Once the bell had rung I got up and left as quickly as possible. Jace Wayland had been staring at me all through I was in there one more moment I would punch him in the face. Did he like me or was there something on my face? I don't know but, his staring creeped me would know what to do. The hottest guy in school had been staring at me. I wondered if he like me."No, Clary he doesn't like you and even if he did he is still a total jerk."I told myself this to get his beautiful golden eyes out of my mind.I finally saw Izzy come to her locker.(which happens to be right beside mine.)After I told her what happened she began to freak out. Izzy's and Alec's parents adopted Jace when he was about ten so I had a feeling that Isabelle would be asking him if he liked me or search his room and phone for evidence that he liked me. I hope he doesn't like me.

Jace P.O.V.

When I walked through the front door Izzy tackled me. I wish she wasn't a shadowhunter like me. I tried to get her off of me but she had me pinned. Then came the dreaded question. She asked if I liked Clary. I couldn't lies. She could tell when I lied. I pushed her off and stormed off to my room without giving her an answer. I would die if Clary knew I liked her,especially because I knew she didn't even like me as a friend. I ponce onto my white full size bed. Everyone thought it was strange how neat and tidy my room is. There was no color everything was bleach white. I liked it that way. Then I just fall asleep thinking about gorgeous redhead.

Izzy P.O.V.

Jace liked her and I knew it. He didn't even have to tell me his reaction to my question was everything I needed to know. I won't tell Clary though. I knew that would kill Jace on the inside.

Clary had feelings for him even though she won't admit it. Her body language towards Jace was Jace sat next to her she would position herself facing him or scoot closer to him. She smiled more when he was around. Clary liked him even if she didn't know it yet.

Hi guys! Thank you for all the views. BTW Clary already knows she is a shadow hunter. She also knows that the Lightwoods are too. Please review.


	3. authors note

**HAY guys I am in need of reviews/encouragement I am trying to work on the next chapter but need to know if ya'll like long or short chapters review whta u think/how u feel**


	4. Chapter 3

**I own nothing except the plot line.** Clary P.O.V. I am not looking forward to tonight. Izzy,Alec,Jace, and I are going demon hunting I just go with Alex and Izzy but, tonight Jace is coming with us.I fully intend to ask him why he was staring. Then I saw his blond hair and I just smiles at me. Alec sweeps me up in a hug before I could and me were extremely close. We are like sibling close.I knew I could talk to him about the Jace thing. Alec P.O.V. My mouth dropped when Clary that she caught Jace constantly staring at her during class for the past 2 days.I had a feeling that he liked her but I wasn't sure. Now I know that he has feelings for her.I asked her if she had feelings for him and she just nodded. I was debating whether or not to tell looked back at us with a smile on his face. I think he was more looking at Clary though. Izzy dressed her up in a short sexy strapless black dress. I had a very overprotective brother moment. The way Jace was looking at her,I didn't know if I wanted to tell him to ask her out or punch him. I srugged off my jacket and put it on York winters are to cold to be walking around like that. Jace P.O.V. Clary looked absolutly hot like too hot and I was kinda glad when Alec put his coat on her. I was also kinda upset that he did that.I was glad because no guys could see how pretty she was.I was upset that I could,nt see how hot she was in that dress. My heart pounded at the thought of a demon trying to make out with her,that made me nervous for Clary's did she have to be the bait? Izzy is pretty too. Well she may be pretty but, Clary is gorgeous.I catch her eye and she gives me a nod and a smile. It isn't a happy smile. It is more of please protect me smile. We finally arrive at the club. Now I'm more nervous than ever. I get a strange feeling of wanting to strangle every guy who looks at clary. They don't look at her with care in their eyes they look at her with eyes full of spots the demon quickly. I can easily see Through his glamour . CLary slowly starts to head his way with us keeping a close eye on her. Now I want to rip that demon to shreds, the way he look at disgusts me.I finally see them heading for the broom closet. Alec give Izzy a look then, give me the same look as well. When I see the door of the closet slide shut we immediately head her way. "_We are coming Clary. I won't let that monster hurt you._" I told myself. It was actually an attempt sending a telepathic message to Clary but, the moments before we bust open the door Alec and I carried a hushed I heard a female scream.

**Please review.I cant believe I got over 100 views!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything except the plot line. Can't believe I got over 500 views. Keep the reviews coming.** Clary P.O.V. The pain was excruciating. All I can hear us Jace grunting as he kills the demon and Alec yelling "We have to get her back to the Institute that is where I need to be. Magnus is there. He can help me. That is all I remember until my world goes black. Jace P.O.V. Her eyes rolled back in her head. I knew that was not a good sign. "Alec drive faster!" "Jace I'm trying but you try driving on a Saturday in New York." This comment got me even madder. First that demon bit Clary and now we might not make it in time to save her. After what seemed like forever we finally arrive. Mangus met us out tried to carry her in but I convinced him to let me. _Please Clary please, stay with hold on._ Then her eyes fluttered. I felt a flash of tells me that I can now draw the healing rune. I can't though my hands are shaking way to draws it instead. Clary P.O.V.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw the golden god himself."Clary are you awake? Alec,Magnus,Izzy get in here, she's awake." '_Why is Jace so loud. Where is my mom? Why am I at the Institute?' _There was a pair of lips crashing into mine. A jolt of electricity ran through my body. When we pulled apart I stared into his eyes. I stared into Jace's eyes. "Jace?"

"Yes, Clary?" I stuttered a couple times before I spoke. "Jace, how long have you liked me?

" Awhile now." Instead of responding I just kiss first he was tense, then he relaxed and kissed me back. We were rudely interrupted when my step dad walked in. He gave me and Jace a knowing look. "Hay, baby girl how are you feeling? Your mother and I have been so worried. That friend of your's Magnus wouldn't let us in until you woke up,but I see this young man beat us here." I mouth an apology to just smirks and grabs my hand. Then Luke asked the dreaded question. "Now boy, what are your intentions with Clary?" Jace is fighting a grin,yes he keeps the response innocent. " My intentions is to eventually make her mine forever." He actually just said that. I'm smiling like a goon. He grips my hand and makes me feel safe. I never want this feeling to end.

**Oooppps! The page broke.**

I slipped on the dress and let Izzy do my hair and makeup. Tonight was my first date with Jace. "OW" I yelp as Isabelle yanks a brush through my hair. "Sorry,but you need to look perfect tonight. Clary do you have a flat iron?" "Yes, but the last time it was used was eighth grade prom." "My name is Isabelle Lightwood. I will make it work, even if it wasn't been used in a year." I fought the urge to make a smart comment. After 3 hours I was ready. My hair is straight, my eyes are lined, my dress is on,I am ready for my date.

Jace P.O.V.

I have been waiting for 15 minutes. Luke is just staring at me with his shotgun on the coffee table. I am scared that he might seriously shoot me. Then I hear her heels clomping down the stairs. My mouth drops when I see her dress. She looks beautiful and I tell her that. Luke gives me a deadly stare. "Son, I want her home my nine. Do you understand." "yes sir." Clary grabs my hand and pulls me towards the cab. I don't understand how she runs in those heels. "Jace, no drinking tonight because we have school tomorrow." "Yes mam." I try to say it like a five year old and I guessed it worked because she smacks me in the arm, hard. When we arrive at the Pandemonium we dance and order non-alcoholic beverages. Once we arrive at her house I manage to sneak a kiss. Then Luke opened the door and pulled Clary through it.

Clary P.O.V.

The kiss was amazing. I never wanted it to end. Why did Luke have to open that

door? I felt horrible leaving Jace at the door all by himself. After I took my shower my phone buzzed.I had a text from Jace.

Jace:Did u have fun?

Me:Nope.

Jace: WHAT? I had a good time.

Me: I had a blast.

Jace: Well then.

Me: LOL

Jace: G2G nite gorgeous.

Me: Night handsome.

**Hay guys! Ya'll wanted longer chapters so I did. Keep the reviews coming**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hay guys so I began this other story on my page. It is called Divergent High so go check it out Sorry for not updating sooner but you know how life goes.**

Clary P.O.V.

Jace has been my boyfriend for 3 months. **( Oh crap time skipped again.) **This can't get any better. My life was great. Until it wasn't. I got a very depressing text from Izzy.

Izzy:Clary, Simon dumped me

Me: Why?:(

Izzy: He left me for that slut Aline

Me: That jerk y'all were so cute together

Izzy: How about we get revenge

Me: NOOOOOOOO

Izzy: Why not?

Me: Do not sink down to there level. I have a plan though just meet me at your house after school and make sure Jace is there.

Izzy: Why so u 2 can try to eat each others faces

No because he will try and beat Simon 4 breaking his little sister's heart

Izzy:True I don't want him dead. I want him back

With that I ended the conversation and got ready for the plan.

**I really was gonna update sooner and I apologize. I have just been diagnosed with severe depression Review.**


	7. an

okay guys I can't write for a while do to school stuff probably round the end of May till I can update. I'm sorry guys. I hate doing this but I need to keep my high G.P.A.. I will keep writing don't give up on me.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok guys don't hate me. This is an author's note saying that I'm ending the story.I feel that I rushed it and wrote it horribly. I will be rewriting it as A shadow hunter High School Experience.

I love all my devoted readers.


End file.
